


The Future

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen, inspired by operation: doll, some hints of delightful children from down the lane/numbuh 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Delightful Children decides to think about a world filled with children and thinks about the future for her future children for an assignment for school. [oneshot...first fic so please be nice and rr!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation: Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222925) by Tikalightning. 



> Full-Summary
> 
> look to see if you want to read this...
> 
> All the kids in the class except for the Delightful Children groaned. Luella, the tall skinny dirty-blonde girl, was thinking about the assignment. The essay seemed to be written about how wanting children and adults to work together, for children should have a great childhood.
> 
> Leaving all the kids confused, even the delightful children looked confused, well the exception of one, who actually wrote the assignment, but nobody would know, or so she hopes.
> 
> So Nigel just thought that probably a shy kid wrote the essay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own! Some inspiration from Operation: DOLL! check that story out!

**The Future**

* * *

"Think of what you see yourself in twenty years" said Ms. McKimmom. The homework assignment would be due in a week. All the kids in the class except for the Delightful Children groaned. Not everyone found that they want to work on a paper about their future, especially the Kids Next Door.

Luella, the tall skinny dirty-blonde girl, was thinking about the assignment. She was a delightful child, and was always suppose to obey her father's rules, but she didn't always want to obey, but she had to. It was like she was taught to be an adult. She never had a childhood. In her future she could see no adults terrorizing children. As long as Father is not around, then her children would unlike her, would actually have a childhood, until then she wasn't sure what the future would hold for her.

But such an idea would be preposterous coming from a delightful child. Luella sighed; this was going to be a long and harsh week for her.

* * *

The class just heard one of the "best" qualified homework assignments that Ms. McKimmom had asked everyone to write. The essay seemed to be written about how wanting children and adults to work together, for children should have a great childhood.

 

Everyone in class assumed that the person who written this assignment had to be a K.N.D. operative, however, when people pressed Ms. McKimmom to know who wrote the essay, she replied hesitantly, "that the person who wrote this assignment does not want her or his identity revealed."

Leaving all the kids confused, even the delightful children looked confused, well the exception of one, who actually wrote the assignment, but nobody would know, or so she hopes.

The only one who noticed the look on her face would be Nigel Uno, yet she turned her face back to the window, leaving Number one, aka Nigel to have time to think about who actually wrote that assignment.

He thought for a moment, could it really be a delightful child writing this. But when he was in the middle of thinking this, he thought this couldn't exist. So Nigel just thought that probably a shy kid wrote the essay.

Luella, still looking outside the window, was glad she wrote her essay, knowing that her brothers and sister would never know what she truly wrote, because the teacher won't tell any of her classmates or her Father. She had nothing to worry about.

_…Or did she?_


End file.
